


[VID] Russian Winter | Rules for Lovers

by janetcarter



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: We're sad and gay in this space station tonight.





	[VID] Russian Winter | Rules for Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Another little vidlet to procrastinate the bigger B5 vids I've been trying to finish for months.

[Youtube link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TiVeSqSXeuQ&t=1s)

[Tumblr link](http://janetcarter.tumblr.com/post/180844438083/wildandwhirlingwords-told-me-to-listen-to-this)


End file.
